A Little Mistake
by Remotecat25
Summary: What if a tiny attack could make a big difference.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Looking into the eyes of the newly transformed second stage monster named Frieza, he's even stronger than I ever imagined, said the scared Gohan.

Hahahaha fools did you really think your power can match the power of the mighty Frieza.

My power level is over one million.

Dad what's taking you so long, said gohan? Oh no if I don't get healed up soon there done for, said Goku who was healing in the rejuvenation chamber.

Well Vegeta you got what you wanted are you ready to die.

NEVER! HAAA Vegeta rushed to attack Frieza with determination in his eyes.

Before Vegeta could even touch him Frieza hit him right in the gut.

AGH! Vegeta said in pain when he flew to the ground in pain.

I didn't even see him move did you Gohan, krillin said.

No, said gohan.

Oh come on Vegeta I still have two more transformations and I will promise you each of them are stronger than the last.

NO, said Vegeta who was starting to get back up from his knees. My power should be much stronger than this.

Now who wants to die first, Vegeta? The earthling brat? Or the midget.

It doesn't matter to me because your all going to die.

Frieza rushes for the kill.

Narrator: But which one will he attack first? Stay tuned to the next chapter of dragon ball z fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 Gohans Fate

AHHHHHHH! Gohan, yelled krillin! Hahahahaha whoops I guess I missed the midget but your screams will be good enough, freaza said. Freaza had penetrated his armor and stabbed both his heart with both of his horns. I can't breathe Gohan said quietly as he slowly started to die. He's just a kid you bastard ahh krillin rushed to freaza at full blast. Uh uh uh freaza said I wouldn't do that if I was you, krillin then stopped, if you try to attack I would have to dodge and if I do so then I might rip something else in this brat's body. You monster krillin said. Help gohan pleaded as he coughed blood.

Gokus pov: oh no gohans is in trouble, goku said. I can't fight. If I go out there then I would be help to no one, goku said painfully as he knew his only child was going to die.

Please let a miracle happen.

Piccolos pov: I feel an enormous power and another power quickly draining, Gohan that better not be you, piccolo said as he was about ten minutes away.

Back to story: well this is boring freaza said. I know how about we play a game of horse buck. I try to buck you off while you try to hang on. No, please gohan pleaded. Freaza then started to move his hit up and down, also shredding gohans internal organs. AAAAAHHHHH! AHHHHHHH! Up and down he goes but I wonder when he will fall off, freaza said in a musical note. Uh oh I think he's falling off someone needs to catch him Freaza said carelessly. Freaza swinged his head and gohan went flying towards the ocean. His blood went pouring as well. Krillin rushed to catch the bloody gohan. Oh I almost forgot here is a party present he aimed his hand towards gohan and fired a huge energy beam. Krillin was about a foot away to grabbing gohans arm but before he could the energy beam hit him and he went into Nameks Ocean. Krillin then rushed to the ocean to save gohan but was stopped as freaza teleported in front of him.

Krillin yelled to dende who was in the air shocked, I will buy us some time by distracting freaza while I am doing that you save gohan! Right dende said and then went into the ocean to find gohan. No you don't he said as he was about to kill dende but before he tried he heard a word. KAMEHAMEHA! Freaza turned around as krillin fired. Freaza dodged but in the process it cutted off freazas tail. As freaza saw his tail on the ground he said why you! I will kill you! Ahh krillin said as he flew away from freaza as freaza close behind him.

Dendes pov: where is he, he said as he was looking for gohan on the sea floor. There you he said as he saw gohan on his stomach unconscious. Dende then grabbed gohan and flew up to normal ground. Dende then laid gohan on his back and putted his hands over him to try to heal him. But it was sadly not working. He then checked gohans pulse and felt their wasn't one. Gohan was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Gohans journey

Krillin rushed to the broken heart dende after he lost freaza in one of the many namekian caves. Krillin rushed to gohans side and asked if he was still alive, tears ran from the young namekian and krillin knew. Tears ran through his eyes as well. His best friend's son had died at the age of only four from freazas merciless hands. He had fought very bravely. Passing piccolos impossible training, fought the mighty nappa and knew he wouldn't win. He was the bravest kid krillin had ever met.

King Kais planet: Tien and Yamcha were doing a little sparring session while Chiaotzu was watching trying to keep his eyes on the battle while the two were fighting at rapidly speeds. King kai had just sensed the terrifying death of gokus son. Guys I have some bad news king kai said to the trio. What is it king kai Tien asked? Gokus son Gohan…king kai paused. Gohan what said a worried Yamcha? Dead king kai finally spoke. He died by a surprise horn attack by freaza, poor boy. Where's piccolo shouldn't he had saved gohan when he got wished back Yamcha asked? He should have but they didn't tell the dragon to bring him to that spot, so the dragon wished him back on the other side of the planet. Damn, Yamcha said.

Gohan in other world: Gohan had just awoken after his tragic fight with freaza in the line of dead souls. He looked around and saw he still had his body but also saw the other people in the line were body less souls. He then poked the soul in front of him and he turned around. Gohan than asked sorry to disturb you sir but do you know where I am? The soul then laughed and said you are dead and we are waiting for King Yemmas judgment to be sent to the bowels of hell to be tortured for all eternity or to go to heaven and rest in peace. The soul than then turned back around and walked in front of King Yemmas desk and waited until he spoke

Hatband jr. you have tortured innocent beings for fun your entire life and for that you saw go down. Next king Yemma yelled. Gohan slowly moved forward as the hole quickly disappeared. Gohan son, son of the great Goku and his wife Chi-Chi; died from fighting the evil tyrant freaza. You have spent your short life by being kind to others, studying, and help save the planet earth from the sayains nappa and vegeta. You have passed he said as he banged his mallet. You have risked your life for the planet earth and for that you have been granted to keep your body. Thank you sir gohan said politely. You know keeping your body is a rare occasion for heroes that usually happens on average about one every century.

That also means you can travel to the great king kais. Is that where my farther trained gohan asked? Correct but it is a dangerous path to get there. If you fall off the road of snake way you will be trapped in hell with no way out. I don't want to see a kid like you to take the chance so you can also take the plane to heaven but it is your, choice king Yemma said. The others are probably there too so I will go to king kais, gohan answered. O.k. but be careful, the road is on your left and by your speed it should take a few days. O.k. bye, gohan said as he left to snake way. Next, king Yemma said.

Namek: Dende then looked up at gohans body after thirty seconds of crying and saw gohans body was starting to disappear. Krillin what's happening, dende asked. Krillin then smiled and said, since gohan devoted his life to protect others he gets to keep his body in the other world.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 No Hope

After crying for the poor Gohan, krillin sensed a powerful power level approaching. "Dende krillin spoke; I think freaza is coming back for round two so I think you should hide". "Right Dende said" as he ran behind the tall rocky shaped hill right behind krillin. Then to krillins surprise the being was neither vegeta nor freaza but their great ally piccolo.

"Piccolo over here krillin yelled as he smiled". Piccolo then saw krillin and swiftly landed next to him. "Hay piccolo krillin said, what took you so long?" "Long story, who's the kid, piccolo said, as he saw dende peaking behind the hill". "Oh Krillin said, he's name is dende and gohan and I saved him from freaza and his goons". "Speaking of which where is everybody, I thought you, gohan, and vegeta were fighting freaza?" "Also I thought king kai said goku also arrived?" "Well goku got hurt really bad while fighting the Ginyu Force and is healing in a healing chamber in freazas ship." "Vegeta got knocked out by freaza and freaza, well... I lost him in a cave but he could be here any second."

"Wait, where's gohan piccolo said?" "Well piccolo, that's where the news gets worse, krillin said sadly as he put his head down in sorrow." "He got attacked by freaza and..., and what piccolo said starting to get angry!" "Died, krillin finally spoke." "He tried to stab me with his big horns but missed and hit gohan." WHERE WERE YOU WHEN HE GOT ATTACKED! "What did you do, piccolo said as he grabbed him by the sayain uniform and lifted him in the air." "I coulnt do anything krillin said, if I tried to attack him he would of killed gohan right there." Piccolo then let krillin go as the truth went to his ears.

"Gohan I'm sorry I coulnt save you, piccolo said in tears." Just when he got back to life by gohan, piccolo coulnt see him again. "Don't worry piccolo krillin said happily, now that you're alive that means kami is too and that also means the dragon balls are back so we can wish Gohan back to life." "Well what if we don't make it to earth, piccolo barked at krillin." "What if freaza kills me and then our mission would become futile." Oh yeah, krillin said as he forgot the details.

There you are, the spiky haired sayain said as he sneakily got behind them. "Who's the-wait I remember you vegeta said in shock." "You're the namek we killed on earth, how did-wait if your here then-you used the dragons wish to bring this pathetic slug back to life, are you trying to kill us all, vegeta said pointing to krillin in anger." "But vegeta, krillin said, look at him he's a lot stronger than before and with our combined power we could finally beat him and burn out his reign of terror." Did you forget-ahhhh, vegeta said, as he saw freaza flying towards him. "Get ready, piccolo said as freaza landed on the tiny namek island."

"Pardon me if im intruding but I think I remember a midget cutting off my tail, freaza said in a polite manner as he pointed at his tail". "You better get ready freaza said as he spoke to krillin." "Actually you are fighting me piccolo said conferment." "Oh, a weak namekian, prepare to die like your namek brothers, freaza said." "I will kill you for murdering the nameks but I will not kill you just for them… but for killing gohan, piccolo said!" "Oh you mean that weak earth brat, yeah, his blood tasted good as I licked it from his dead, bloody body." I will kill you, piccolo yelled as he rushed towards freaza! As freaza was about to dodge piccolos punch, he teleported behind freaza and kicked him which made him soared through the air. Piccolo then charged his demon and fired. As the beam hit freaza all could be seen was a cloud of smoke covering him and a painful scream.

As the smoke cleared freaza was seen hovering in the air with a bloody arm. "You will pay freaza said as he teleported to piccolo and started to hit him with powerful punches and kicks. As piccolo flew to the ground at full speed he caught him self as he landed on the ground. Is that all you got freaza, let me show you my true power as he threw off his heavy cap and hat which increased his power by twenty five percent. Freaza and piccolo both flew to each other and both threw punches, kicks and blocks as they were teleporting countless times.

Finally after five minutes they finally stopped and breathed heavily. "Looks like were evenly matched freaza, piccolo said out of breath." That's what you think namek, look out for my third form. As he powered up his body began to change. His head grew three times longer in the back and also grew two smaller horns with his regular horns growing to only half of his size. "This form won't win any pretty contests but this form has increases my power by three times, he said happily." Now let's finish this tire some game. Freaza then powered his index fingers and fired his deadly finger beams. As each beam hit piccolos body he screamed in pain as his new life flashed before his eyes. Freaza laughed as he was destroying the last namek, except for dende who was watching the deadly show behind the hill.

Gohans pov: oh no, I have a bad feeling piccolos in trouble. Please don't die like me piccolo. I risked my life like you did but please don't waste it like I did, gohan said as he felt tears falling to his cheeks as he was standing about a quarter on snake way.

Author's pov: thank you for all the kind reviews. I am sorry I didn't post my chapter sooner but I broke my big toe by tripping. Lol, not joking. Please don't stop reading and I wont stop writing.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Slim Change

Finally the kind hearted sayain felt his legendary power being restored to a hundred percent. "Finally I am healed, goku said with joy, now its time to get out of here".

Goku then took off his oxygen mask off and raised his right hand to fire a large hole in the healing chamber. As he fired he flew out, water followed him and splashed to the hard floor of freazas ship. When goku found the exit he flew out and landed in med air, quietly he closed his eyes without a word trying to sense for his team mates energy.

"Now where is-Their, goku said as he found his friends energy's." "I sense a huge power in the distance so that must be freaza, there is also two others powers too so that must be krillin and vegeta." "Piccolo is their too so that must mean Gohan and the others must of wished him back with the namekian dragon balls but his power is decreasing fast, that's not good, said the worried goku." But where is-NO, goku said as his eyes snapped back open losing his concentration." "The power I felt decreasing was Gohans and I can't sense his life force so that must mean… Goku didn't finish as he flew full speed to where the battle was taking place." "Don't worry guys I'm coming" said the spiky haired sayain!

The battle field: "Guys Gokus coming, krillin said happily as he sensed a high power level coming towards them." "Kakarot, vegeta said confused." It is kakarot, vegeta said as he then too sensed gokus power". Vegeta then smiled. Freaza then stopped his rapid death beams. As soon as he stopped the knocked out piccolo fell out of the air, aiming to the ground, I got you, krillin said as he grabbed piccolo and gently put him down to the tiny island away from freaza but right by vegeta.

The cold blooded reptile then looked straight at the lonesome prince and said wait kakarot that's impossible, that's a sayains name! I killed the entire sayain race except you, nappa, and ratize. True freaza but the whole reason we went to earth was to get him, ratizes brother, the son of bardock, the one survivor you never knew about, vegeta said, and you know what else freaza, he's the legendary super sayain that will cause your destruction! YOU LIAR, freaza yelled!

Wait vegeta, krillin said wanting to know, what's a super sayain? A super sayain is a legendary warrior born with impossible strength, kakarot should be able to defeat him in seconds, vegeta said still looking at freaza. As vegeta finished, goku landed swiftly between vegeta and krillin. It's about time you made it, vegeta said looking at goku. Sorry vegeta but I had to heal up remember, goku said staring at the cold ugly face freaza. So is this the freaza king kai warned me about, I know freaza was really evil but not really ugly, goku snorted.

Goku, krillin said in a sad tone changing the topic, I have some bad news about Gohan. He- I know goku said cutting him off. I sensed the entire battle when I was healing. I felt gohans power decreasing to zero and I knew he died from freazas hand. Krillin then swallowed, I am so sorry goku, their was nothing I could do; if I tried to attack he would of killed him before I could do anything. I know krillin, goku said in a light mood, don't worry. Goku then smiled, surprising krillin, if I know my son gohan he would probably be getting his body granted by king Yemma as we speak and getting ready to go to snake way to where the others are. And about the time we battle and beat freaza gohan would be at king kais waiting to be brought back. Are you sure we can beat freaza, krillin said unsure. A hundred percent, goku reassured him.

I'm sorry to interrupt but I was in the middle of killing the namekian behind you, freaza said pointing at the unconscious piccolo. Speaking of which goku said as he grabbed his last senzu bean, tucked in his blue belt. Give this to piccolo and get far away from here; goku said handing the green colored bean to krillin. But go-, krillin then stopped and understood from looking at the seriousness in his eyes. Right, krillin said and then ran to piccolo.

Good luck kakorot, vegeta said with his arm crossed while goku stretched. Thanks for the support, goku said in a battle eager mood slowly flying to freaza who was still in the air. As krillin put the senzu bean in piccolos mouth. As he swallowed he regained unconscious and opened his eyes to see krillin. Get up piccolo, we need to get out of here; krillin said helping him up. Piccolo then understood him as he saw goku. Come on, vegeta yelled as he flew off with piccolo following. Krillin quickly ran behind the rocky hill to grab the forgotten infant Dende and followed them.

As Goku had finally stopped in front of freaza; standing twenty feet away from him. Are you ready sayain, freaza asked? Wait hold on, Goku said while he stretched. Moments later after Goku did a couple stretching exercises, ok all ready. It's about time, freaza said with an annoyed look on his face with his arms crossed. Freaza then smiled, prepare to die and don't worry your death will be slow and painful. Once again freaza began to use his multiple finger beams on the sayain but to his surprise Goku dodged every beam without needing to block. Is that all you got because if that is than your nowhere near as strong as I thought you were, Goku said with a smug look on his face.

"You monkey, freaza screamed!" In rage freaza shot not one, not two, but thirty finger beams aiming for his neck. Not wanting to get hit Goku deflected each beam with his fast reflexes. As the beams flew opposite ways from the martial arts master, hitting islands. All could be seen were islands being destroyed in a blink of an eye.

Finally the other z fighters landed on an island by the battlefield but not close enough to get shot by an energy beam by freaza. As Dende settled on the ground he turned facing the battlefield. "What's going on, Dende said scared as he saw the tense explosions from freaza?" "I don't know, krillin quickly answered, but I just hope Goku isn't getting hit." "I don't think so, piccolo said obverting the battle. See those beams; that's the same attack freaza was using on me." "Either two things are happening; either Goku is dodging the beams or freazas shooting beams all over the place trying to find Goku." "So that means Goku turned the tables on freaza." "I hope your right, krillin said as turned his head to the explosions."

"Freaza finally stopped his useless destruction and said with anger, how can you deflect those beams, they're impossible to block!" Goku then smiled. Freaza then smiled back at him. "So you want to smile, fine, I will give you something to smile about; my final form." Before you arrived I transformed two times, each time growing strong but this will be different, this next form is going to show you how weak you are to me. Haaaaa! "Freaza yelled as he started to transform." As he powered up his body started to crack, his horns started to fall off as he shrunk. His body was the size of his first form with a smooth body. So your final form is getting smaller, Goku said with a calm voice. My size may be small but I must warn you my power is a lot stronger, freaza said as they started to get ready to battle again.

The first move was made by Goku and then Freaza as they both rushed towards each other. All could be seen were quick punches, kicks, and blocks as they teleported from place to place in the green namekian sky.


End file.
